


39 часов

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты рад, что я воскрес?</p><p>– Я этим не расстроен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	39 часов

Тим на ногах уже тридцать девять часов. Джейсон – ещё дольше, но не усталостью и временем они оба научены измерять работу.

Ещё не сделана даже половина дела.

Но сейчас всё, что они могут – ждать. Плащ Красного Робина висит на спинке кресла, сам Тим стоит перед огромным монитором в своём убежище. Перчатки отброшены небрежно, пока пальцы пляшут по клавиатуре. Анализ. Поиск. Сопоставление. Джейсон не может помочь, не здесь, где всё сделано для того, чтобы Тим мог справляться с задачей один. Тем не менее, он стоит чуть в стороне: свет от экрана практически выжигает сетчатку.

– Ты в курсе, что смотреть телевизор с выключенным светом вредно для глаз?

Тим дёргает уголком рта, обозначая не то улыбку, не то раздражение. Танец на кнопках не сбивается ни на такт. Окна открываются и сворачиваются, данные ползут из одной вкладки в другую. Прыгают. Джей едва обращает внимание. Видит перчатки.

– Ты бы ещё разулся, как Бальзак.

– Холод не помогает оставаться бодрым, это заблуждение.

Ну, да. Шутки не работают, а вот фактологическая ошибка – вполне.

Зануда.

Джейсону скучно.

Он переводит взгляд на шкалу загрузки и решает занять себя хотя бы беседой. Выходит из тени, и, пожалуй, два силуэта на этом слепящем фоне должны выглядеть слишком сюрреалистично. Зрителей у них – лишь запасные костюмы Красного Робина на манекенах, да и у тех визоры не горят.

Тим открывает поверх шкалы загрузки список подозреваемых и выбрасывает, вычёркивает несоответствия. Для него поиски преступника – чистая математика, торжество логики. Жаль, что работает не всегда. Но для этого и нужны такие парни, как Джейсон, верно? Никакой математики, зато настоящее звериное чутьё.

Он скользит пальцами по панели, в три шага преодолевая разделяющие их метры. Опускается у ног Тима и берёт узкую кисть в ладонь. Тот не поворачивается сам, лишь качает головой и переводит взгляд на Джея, вскидывая брови:

– Боже, нет.

Но Тодд лишь медленно целует сбитые в последней драке костяшки. Должно быть, от слюны их снова начинает саднить, но с другой стороны, болевой порог у всех подопечных Брюса вырастал в своё время так быстро и безвозвратно, что можно не задумываться о такой ерунде. Джей отрывает взгляд от насмешливых глаз Тима и отводит ладонь от губ, расправляя пальцы и любуясь – демонстративно, с прищуром.

– Из тебя вышел бы отличный пианист.

Дрейк отворачивается к экрану, левой рукой продолжая отбрасывать – ну, не невинных, но тех, кто не замешан в их сегодняшнем деле. Облизывает губы и роняет небрежно:

– Никогда не хотел вмешиваться в акт творения.

Джей поочерёдно массирует суставы в основаниях пальцев.

– А в акт уничтожения?

– О чём ты?

Он готов поклясться, этот вопрос прозвучал действительно заинтересованно. Интерес следует удовлетворять. Не только его, конечно, но это Тим. Любознательность нужно кормить в первую очередь.

– Ты рад, что я воскрес?

Дрейк высвобождает ладонь, не глядя кладёт на щёку Джейсона, ведёт по челюсти к подбородку. Джейсон пользуется моментом и ловит губами большой палец, вбирает его в рот до конца. Тим снова поворачивает голову, взгляд потемневший, тяжёлый – Джей чувствует, как он обводит его верхние зубы, чувствует нежным нёбом мозоли; даже на подушечках они есть.

– Я этим не расстроен.

Джейсон крепко стискивает запястье, отводя ладонь от своего лица. Закатывает рукав: медитативно, размеренно.

– Я бы сколотил целое состояние, продавая отрезанные пальцы Красного Робина преступникам.

Сверху доносится смешок.

Пожалуй, он вообще впервые слышит смешок Тима _сверху_. Обычно тот всхлипывает-стонет в его шею или молчит, скрываясь в тенях.

– Эти пальцы затирают твои следы в их сетях. Не кусай руку кормящего.

Джейсон улыбается и сжимает зубами ребро ладони, тут же скользя языком к запястью.

Экран снова закрыт полосой загрузки. Теперь – ожидание.

Повинуясь какому-то сентиментальному порыву, Тодд опускает руку к бедру и щёлкает кобурой. Отстраняясь, он вкладывает пистолет в бледную длиннопалую ладонь и любуется. Склоняется снова, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к пальцам, лежащим на рукояти. Хочется молчать и хочется говорить. Джей выбирает второе – просто потому что это сейчас проще.

– Ты не представляешь, как красиво выглядят узловатые пальцы на чёрном и матовом. Как разбитое стекло средневековой фрески или сломанные недавно старинные часы.

Тим скользит указательным под спусковой крючок, большим проверяет предохранитель.

– Как вычурно. А цельное ты любить не можешь?

Джейсон ухмыляется:

– Только то, в чём есть потенциал разбиться.

В тишине слышно только гудение кулеров в этом электронном продолжении мозгов Дрейка. Джей по-прежнему не открывая глаз роняет:

– Тир. Нам надо пойти в тир. Навыки нуждаются в практике.

Тим мягко высвобождает руку, вскидывает пистолет и не глядя расстреливает больше половины магазина. Стрельба почти над самым ухом – Тодд успевает пожалеть о своей нерасторопности, пока в ушах отчаянно звенит. Пространство убежища явно не предназначено для того, чтобы палить из беретты прямо здесь.

– Нас обоих научили стрелять, Джейсон.

Тот поднимается на ноги и идёт к дальнему манекену, касается дыр в ткани. Пальцы входят в отверстия, погружаются в набивку, как в стигматы. Пять пуль попали в область сердца, три – в пух разнесли голову. Капюшон плаща повис на плече.

– Я думал, ты не практикуешься.

– Почему?

– Бэтмен. Мораль. Принципы, – Джей неопределённо машет рукой, не то пренебрежительно, не то потому что ему неприятно пояснять мысль. Будто предлагает выбрать ответ на своё усмотрение.

– Даже крюком и транквилизаторами надо стрелять точно.

– Но это ведь не все причины, верно?

Тодд поддевает спандекс на груди и тянет. Ткань тонкая, лёгкая, такая бесполезная на вид.

– Мне не нравится, как легко прострелить твой костюм.

Тим пожимает плечами.

– Я быстрее пуль.

– Не моих.

– Ты собираешься стрелять в меня? – в голосе звучат насмешка, любопытство. То, что нужно, чтобы не уснуть на сороковом часу бодрствования.

– Я же сказал. Потенциал разбиться.

Из колонок раздаётся противный писк. Шкала загрузки заполнена до конца. Тим отворачивается, но Джейсон видит, как липнет в последний момент его взгляд к широкой ладони на груди манекена.

Для всего этого найдётся время потом.

Сейчас их ждёт ещё по меньшей мере восемь часов охоты. Двое Красных – мало для кавалькады, достаточно для славной драки, за глаза хватит, чтобы упрятать за решётку главу наркоимперии.

Или убить. Джейсон пока не определился.

Тим уже застёгивает плащ, и маска делает взгляд нечитаемым. Он сгребает с панели пистолет и возвращает Тодду.

– Это подарок.

Микромимика: даже под его маской можно заметить самые яркие выражения чувств. Чуть двигаются крылья носа, чуть опускается челюсть. Кажется, где-то под чёрной материей брови Тима норовят уползти наверх.

– Не глупи. Мне негде его держать сегодня, а ты окажешься разбалансирован. Плюс привычка к македонской стрельбе, в итоге даёт нам…

– Боже, избавь меня от математики, – Джей раздражённо суёт беретту обратно в кобуру.

– Вперёд, ковбой, – Тим улыбается и разворачивается резко, так что полы плаща задевают колени Тодда.

– Позер, – роняет Джейсон, шагая за ним.

Плечи Дрейка подрагивают от беззвучного смеха.


End file.
